objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Young Little Unicorn/Hello Summer!
Hi every user of Object Shows Fanonpedia! Hope you're reading this blog! I just wanted to tell you that Summer's coming and it's a time to relax our brains and have fun! In this blog, there's gonna be activities and stuff! Please note that all these sections are still under construction for the following reasons, well except for the sections : Games, BFDI vs. II and Big Thanks To. These sections will be eventually completed. Fan-Fiction of the (Week/Month/Year) :Vote on your favorite fan-fiction to be listed in this section! The Top 3 will be displayed on this section. A Heartwarming Speech! :The only problem here is whom will give the speech. Message from Users RetroPineTree - Hello, I am RPT And wanna Introduce tp ya a message the message is Be Nice and Helpfull but also strategic and not be a Mary-Sue(Tottaly). So Niceness can loseyour friends but you can be smart and strategic like me Bfdi is the best - It's almost 1 year since I made my 2nd edit in this wikia, and I had to say I've changed alot. When I first come to this wiki. I didn't know everything. Phuocphuc46 introduced me to this wiki when TOG2 blocked him from the canon wiki and tell me to go to this wiki and chat with him. So yeah... Mary-Sue vs Nice Characters Mary-Sues are characters that are perfect and never face any difficulties, making them boring and yet hated by most. So Mary-Sues are opposites of Nice characters. Nice characters are the ones who are kind, caring and friendly but still faces difficulty. Like Kite she dies and fails in saving Toaster once and she even irritated Candy when she attempted to help instead. That's what we call a nice but clumsy character. But it's still a nice character. Now that you know what a Mary-Sue and Nice character is you can go tell your friends, k? Awarding Most Edits # Phuocphuc46 - 7,129 edits # Young Little Unicorn - 6,042 edits # Infinityblade2005 - 5,957 edits # NLG343 - 5,727 edits # Lilly Blocks - 3,785 edits Loyalty Award! * Bumblebee the transformer - Thanks for being the oldest yet one of the first users here and still stayed active till now! We're glad to see your active enthusiasm! You're very responsible and kind towards everyone in the community. New Users * Gamerboy1234 * Lucasthewikiguy13 * Nestor Secillena * Undhee * WillyBilly2006 Thanks for joining the community! Yet you all still need a lot to learn, but we're glad to have you here! Founders' Award * Souleaternom - It's a pleasure to meet you, indeed it is, while of that we're awarding you because you've created this wonderful community where we can play will doll so and kill them. Thank you once again. Don't forget to subscribe to his YouTube channel called Waluigifreak. Games Random Picker Games, games. Games are fun aren't they? Well why not try out Random Picker? It's a super fun randomizer, where you can choose randomly or even make a randomized contest with it. It's super fun and super colorful, I highly suggest you try it out. A big shoutout to RetroPineTree who introduced me to Random Picker. Also if you want you may also check the section 'Extra' on the main page. If you want to suggest a game feel free to put it in this section! BFDI vs. II Who's better? BFDI the original object show created by Michael and Cary Huang which is amazing! But sadly gone in a hiatus or II the second object show created by Adam Katz which is also in slightly higher quality. Which one of them do you prefer? BFDI II More Polls History :I think someone who's been here since 2011 should fill this up. Big Thanks To! * Michael and Cary for creating the object show community! * Souleaternom who made this wonderfully made wikia full of BFDI fandom! * Donald Trump for being a Donald that has a Trump * All you readers for reading! Category:Blog posts